Eternal Entropy of Ethics
Welcome Generous pirates, Honest failures, Pious Virgins, Devoted spouses, Merciful victims, Incorruptible outlaws, Selfless Well-wishers, and last but not least, the renunciators of the roots of evil, the Holy Saints/Sanyasis. Here we fight the societal ills. Think of the world where generosity is criminal act, honesty and trust is portrayed as a hindrance, no teens are virgins, Self control is a pretense, Kindness is nonexistent and Humility is never even heard off. That is the way our world is currently headed, falling into evil, community by community and the virtuous are forced to corrupt or die out... The Honest * do not get any job * are kicked out of any jobs they had * do not get equal rights The Generous * are mostly hunted down by the interpol for 'sharing' what they have * goes to prison for believing * are discriminated against The Virgins * are laughed at * are discriminated against * are raped The self controlling * are tempted by trying to have as much as possible for a fixed price (ex. buffet) ** watch all you want ** play all you can ** eat all you want * are pressured to indulge by peers, indulging adults, etc The Kind * are harassed * are bullied The peaceful * are bullied * are thought be 'not cool' * are beat up people with Humility * do not get equal respect * do not get equal rights Some may call this evolution, argue they know better that "ethics restrict progression", "free sex is the central requirement of life", "promises are made to break", etc. Following that, some may write about how exiting it is to lead a self centered life, while others write about how to lead a self centered life! But to me it seems that the sinners are held high, remembered, and even glorified, while the few good and virtuous ones are blamed, criminalized and insulted. And what is the society doing? Giving the grave diggers incentives to dig more holes for us and our future generation to fall down from ! Maybe the world needs some kind of push towards the right track... * Have you ever showed a DVD to your friends/relatives or played a DVD/CD in a public place? or sang a famous song or played an instrument to the tune of a famous song at a public place? or shared a document or book with someone ? Society may call this piracy, by our opinion people who share their property are Generous. * Have you ever failed to accomplish something because you gave the whole truth, both the bitter and sweet? Society call this failures or losers, by our opinion those who fail for telling the truth are truly Honest * Have you been/still are a virgin till marrying? or have you taken a oath to sacrifice sexual pleasure for a higher purpose in life? If married are you still faithful to your spouse? Society may call this orthodox, losers, failures, by our opinion people who reject sex are Pious Virgins & Devoted ones * Have you ever been framed because you didn't become seduced, accept bribes, position, or any other exchange? Society may call this being outlaws, by our opinion people who cannot be tempted are Incorruptible * Have you ever waited in a line where the line got longer instead of shorter because of people cutting in front of you? Society may call this apathetic(for not cutting), by our opinion people who wait are patient. * Have you let someone who abused you physically, sexually, mentally, economically, or otherwise, go because you felt merciful? Society may call this incapable, by our opinion people who forgive are merciful. * Have you ever cared about or protected someone without thinking about your self? Society tried to put a negative connotation on this too: 'care bears', but couldn't because the 'care bears' like it! With caring comes all beneficial relationships: friends, family, teacher-student etc. Besides, bears are quite powerful ! After all, its like being called guardian Angles, caring without a second thought with the power of a full grown bear. While society may consider people who are consumed by a sin as 'hot' or 'cool', we call them misguided fools. While society may call people who can be identified with most of the virtues as 'miserable failures', by our opinion our people who follow most of the good values is a Holy Saint/Sanyasi. Our definition for 'miserable failures' applies to people who cannot be identified with any good qualities... ...and people who can be identified with all the sins one can think of; like the egocentric, Jealous, spitefull, violent, apathetic, greedy, depraved, twisted, and extravagant George W Bush! See Also * Spiritual Socialism * Humanity vs Science External Links Entropy Ethics